Feint (move)
|accuracy=100 |priority=+2 |gen=IV |category=Beauty |appeal=0 |jam=0 |cdesc=Points awarded = 4 minus Current judge voltage |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Raises the score if the Voltage is low. |category6=Clever |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Causes the user to move earlier on the next turn. |pokefordex=feint |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Feint (Japanese: フェイント Feint) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Feint inflicts damage but only strikes a target that has used or during that turn, lifting the effects of Protect or Detect for the remainder of the turn. Feint cannot remove the effects of protecting moves if it does not affect the target (such as if the target is ). Feint has an increased priority of +2, so is used after Protect or Detect, but before other increased priority attacks. Generation V Feint can now inflict damage even if the target has not used or , and its power has changed from 50 to 30. Despite being an increased priority move, Feint will lift the effects of and for the remainder of the turn only if they are used on an opposing team. Feint is not blocked by an opponent's Quick Guard, but it is blocked by an ally's if it targets an ally. Generation VI onward Feint will now lift the effects of Quick Guard and Wide Guard when used on allies, and is no longer blocked by an ally's Quick Guard. Feint can now be copied by . Feint hits a target even if it is protected by , , , or and removes that protection for the rest of the turn. The user of Feint does not suffer the negative effects of its target's Spiky Shield, King's Shield, or Baneful Bunker. Feint removes and Mat Block from the target's team. Description |An attack that hits a foe using Protect or Detect. It also lifts the effects of those moves.}} |An attack that hits a target using Protect or Detect. It also lifts the effects of those moves.}} |An attack that hits a target using Protect or Detect. This also lifts the effects of those moves.}} |This attack hits a target using a move such as Protect or Detect. This also lifts the effects of those moves.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 21 |21 }} |54|50|50 15 |STAB='}} 15 |form=Alola Form}} |68|65|65 15 |STAB='}} 16 |form=Alola Form}} |43|43|43 1 |STAB='}} 15 }} 15 }} |61|61|61 12 }} |1|1|1}} |61|1, 61|1, 61}} 37 |37 7 |7}} |20|20|20}} |19}} 15 |15}} 15 |15}} |1|1|1}} 61 |1, 61 29 |29}} |14|14 10 |10|STAB='}} |1|1|1}} |18|18|15}} |18|18|15}} 11 |11|11}} 11 |11|11}} |38|38|38}} 40 |40}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} }} }} Special move Generation V - |}} - |}} - |}} - }} By Generation VI }} Generation VII In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Feint will strike the target regardless of any move used. Description |Breaks through the enemy's Protect status to inflict damage.}} | }} |It breaks through the enemy's Protect, Wide Guard, or Quick Guard status to damage the enemy. It reaches up to 2 tiles away.}} |It breaks through the enemy's Protect, Wide Guard, Quick Guard, Mat Block, King's Shield, or Spiky Shield to damage the enemy. It reaches up to 2 tiles away.}} |} |} In the anime |Regional variant|Alolan}} Meowth}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga }}}} In other generations Core series games Side series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=佯攻 '' |zh_cmn=佯攻 |nl=List |fr=Ruse |de=Offenlegung |el=Προσποίηση Prospoíisi |id=Feint |it=Fintoattacco |ko=페인트 Feint |pl=Symulacja |pt_br=Fintar ( , -present) Fingimento (anime, ) |pt_eu=Fingimento Finta |sr=Prividan napad |es=Amago |vi=Động Tác Giả }} Category:Increased priority moves Category:Moves that break through protection Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Offenlegung es:Amago fr:Ruse it:Fintoattacco ja:フェイント zh:佯攻（招式）